<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Under the Surface by novvabeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768904">Just Under the Surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvabeam/pseuds/novvabeam'>novvabeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Like, Love/Hate, No beta we die like lilith, Slight Violence, mc almost dies but like they DONT, mc is a little shit, mc is so stupid bless her heart, ok its a bit more hate than love but its fine, the bois r barely mentioned but i feel bad if i dont tag em all, they express it by being very angry, this is kind of bad i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvabeam/pseuds/novvabeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly the rest of the brothers realized what you were doing, and they’d approach you at different times to ask what the hell you were trying to accomplish by pissing off the one demon who had literally been born of pure rage.</p><p>	Your answer, every single time?</p><p>	“It’s fun, sue me. You got a problem with it?”</p><p>AKA: MC has a "piss Satan off" kink, for some reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BOILING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi all! i haven't written in a few years and i'm really rusty, so i apologize if this fic shows it. i've been wanting to get into this fandom for a while and i've also been wanting an MC who is completely snarky, kinda stupid, and doesn't give one fuck about what these demon boys could do to her, so here we are. this was written as "fuck you" by lily allen played, which is where i got the idea in the first place -- and i've wanted to write abt my baby boy satan. anyway, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Something about pushing the Avatar of Wrath’s buttons is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so. fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    It’s not like you have a death wish, and it’s not like you’re a masochist, but feeling his green eyes burn holes through you and his demon form flicker like an ever-present threat makes you feel giddy in all different sorts of ways. You’re still not quite sure why, since his usual composed, poised, and gentlemanly demeanor was enough to make you swoon upon first meeting him. You’d never let him see that, though, since making him angry was just too good to pass up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Levi was the first to call you out on it, oddly enough. Normally he’s completely oblivious to what’s going on around him, not caring much unless it has to do with his Ruri-chan, but he noticed it one night at dinner. Satan was ranting about a particularly stupid kid cheating off of him in his Devildom history class, and even though you knew Satan was completely right about the demon (since you hate him too), you couldn’t help but chime in, “I mean, okay, regardless if he cheated or not, you shouldn’t really be mad about not being the highest score in the class -- it’s one test, hopefully your ego is strong enough to survive that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A blanket of silence covered the table for a few seconds before Mammon snickered, followed by the rest of his brothers (save for Lucifer -- he doesn’t take interest in you pissing off Satan, he’d noticed it for the past few weeks anyway). Satan’s eyes suddenly had fire behind them, his cheeks hollow from being bitten on the inside and his nostrils flared as he took a deep breath; he knew he couldn’t hurt you, especially not at the dinner table, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>not with Lucifer present. Given that, he stood up, proclaiming he “wasn’t hungry anymore”, and promptly left to go take refuge in his room. A part of you felt bad for it, but you couldn’t deny the butterflies that erupted in your stomach when you felt the rage radiating off of him. </span>
</p><p>    When everyone was sure he was out of earshot, Levi turned to you, one brow raised, an incredulous look on the otaku's face, "Did you just fuck with him on <em>purpose?  Why  would you do that?"  </em>Belphegor nodded along, his normally bored face now looking at you in disbelief. <em>Were you out of your mind? </em>is what his face said. You shrug, bringing your fork up to your mouth to stuff a mouthful of food in before you say something you'll regret, mumbling out an, "I dunno" in response to Levi. You did know, though -- </p><p>
  <span>    There was something strangely beautiful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, so exciting </span>
  </em>
  <span>about making </span>
  <span>the Avatar of Wrath experience the one emotion he fought so hard to control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    So, it continued on like that for a few weeks, maybe a month or two. Slowly the rest of the brothers realized what you were doing, and they’d approach you at different times to ask what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were trying to accomplish by pissing off the one demon who had literally been born of pure rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Your answer, every single time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s fun, sue me, You got a problem with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And apparently, none of them did, since they continued to let you dig yourself in a deeper and deeper hole with the fourth-born ruler of hell. Mammon’s concerned, but he won’t show it, refusing to admit he could be protective of a human like you. Beel is really the only one who’s outwardly concerned, telling you on several occasions to “please think about what you’re doing, MC -- once Satan’s really angry, he can’t control himself”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After a month or so of snide remarks towards Satan -- “That’s your favorite book series? Hm. Pegged you as a guy with taste, but it’s fine.” (which got a particularly large rise out of him) -- he must have gotten fed up, because suddenly, you don’t see him at all. Aside from breakfast and dinner, where he eats so quickly he could put Beel to shame and then immediately leaves, you don’t see him. At school he’s suspiciously absent, and at the House of Lamentation it’s like he’s taking special care to avoid you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This lasts for several days. You’re a bit bitter that your source of serotonin in this stupid hellish realm has been taken from you, so you decide to investigate yourself. You stand in front of his door, bringing your hand up to rap at it </span>
  <em>
    <span>once, twice, three times --</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing. There’s no answer, nothing audible, and yet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s in there, because Levi and Asmo just told you they saw him walk in not ten minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    You still yourself, then, taking a deep breath in, then out, then back in again. You could bring the whole house down by going farther with this, you know it -- something about Satan avoiding you for what felt like forever was abnormal, regardless of how much you pissed him off; you knew it meant he could snap at any moment. Beel’s words echo through your mind, the ones he told you a week ago, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Once Satan’s really angry, he can’t control himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    You’ve been conscious not to step across that path, but now you’re not quite sure if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see the Avatar of Wrath let out his true nature. After all, Lucifer's out to dinner with Diavolo tonight, so it's not as if he'll be there to smite you for causing such a ruckus in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    With that thought, you bang on the door again, face set in a look of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    "Hey, open up, <strong>dickhead</strong>! You can’t just ignore me because you got your precious little feelings hurt over jokes, you know!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    The door flings open, then, and you’re yanked into the room by an arm. You hear a low growl next to your ear, and the butterflies erupt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Once Satan’s really angry, he can’t control himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    <strong>Yeah,</strong> you definitely wanted to see it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mc is dumb (: not my best work (sadly), but i hope u enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe you should have thought more about the consequences of your actions.</p><p>“Are you suicidal or just <em> really fucking dense?” </em> Satan’s voice sounds warped, gravelly, and for the first time in your stay here, <em> demonic, </em> “You think I didn’t see what you were trying to do? Trying to turn me like this? What the <em> fuck </em> is wrong with you? You’re getting on my <em> fucking. Nerves.”  </em></p><p>His last two words are punctuated by your back hitting the door and a taloned hand clamped around your throat -- the butterflies within you erupt again and you can’t do much else except smirk at him; <em> God, </em>maybe you do have a death wish at this point, “S-sorry -- s’fun,” is all you can choke out, and the shit-eating smirk on your face only serves to make Satan sneer. </p><p>“You little shit--” He clamps down just the slightest bit harder and you’re <em> actually </em> choking now (and not in the sexy way), the sharp pain of long claws pressing into your skin making you dizzy, “ <em> Why?” </em></p><p>When you don’t answer he lifts you up off the floor, your legs dangling, and for a second you’re baffled because <em> how the fuck are you supposed to answer now? </em></p><p>A few more seconds and you’re kicking your legs out, making contact with his shins, your hands grabbing at his arms to try and pry his grip off of your neck; it doesn’t work. Your peripherals begin to go dark and your vision blurs. You give one last grab, digging your nails into his skin; his hand gives up just the slightest bit and you take the opportunity to give a strangled, “Satan! S-stop -- hurts!<b> <em> S-stop!”</em> </b></p><p>Satan’s somehow brought out of his rage-induced haze when he hears your voice, the power of your pact making him still, his hand immediately releasing your neck and sending you crashing to the ground. You’re vaguely aware of the pain shooting through your knees as you fall, but the burning in your throat and around your neck as you cough and gasp for air making you forget everything else.</p><p>As soon as he sees you on the floor his demon form flickers away and he’s Satan again, the seemingly harmless blonde boy you’d been teasing for the past month. He looks at you for a second, completely stunned, before falling to his knees and attempting to reach out for you, fighting the urge to flinch when you cower against the door. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m <em> so </em> sorry, you just -- you pushed for that, I didn’t mean to do that, MC, i’m so sorry, I just --” He stops for a second, sitting down cross-legged in front of you, giving you your space while still making himself available to you, “Why the <em> hell </em>did you do that?”</p><p>You’re still trying to find your breath, cowering against the door with your knees up against your chest. Your brain is still trying to find oxygen and so you don’t truly realize what he’s saying for a few seconds. You take a minute to think -- you <em> know </em>the answer, but it sounds so stupid now that you’d nearly died for it. </p><p>“I just wanted -- I just wanted to see the real you,” Your voice is meek, trembling, and you’re pretty sure you sound as shitty as you feel. You take in his baffled stare and shake your head, coughing again, “I--I know, okay? S’fuckin’ stupid. You’re just...you’re always so poised, and nice, and I <em> know </em> you’re not like that, and if i ever told you that you didn’t have to hide you wouldn’t listen to me. So I took matters into my own hands...and I mean, that was really awful, and it’s my fault it happened, so I’m really, <em> really </em> sorry, but it was <em> you </em>-- maybe now you’ll realize you don’t have to be so nice to me all the time.”</p><p>Your long-winded answer takes a second to process, and the Avatar of Wrath blinks at you for a few seconds -- <em> are all humans this insane?  </em></p><p>But you’d wanted to see him -- <em> all </em>of him, regardless of how terrifying and monstrous the real Satan could be. No one had ever done that before.</p><p>“You don’t have to respond -- I just wanted to explain myself. I’m...gonna go.”</p><p>It’s only then that he processes what you’re saying and you hear a loud “No!” before you’re grabbed around the waist and whisked down into Satan’s lap, the smell of new books and firewood flooding your senses. You freeze for a moment, relaxing when you realize he isn’t being aggressive, instead curling himself around you and cradling you as if you were the most precious thing in the world. </p><p>To him, right now, you are. </p><p>“I’ll be real with you, okay?” He murmurs into your hair, voice shaky in a way you’ve never heard it be, “Just talk to me next time, alright, idiot? I swear, you’re almost as bad as Mammon. ‘M sorry for that, but -- don’t do that to me again.” </p><p>You feel the vibrations of a light chuckle against your back and breathe out a tiny sigh of relief, nodding your head against his chest and leaning into him. </p><p>Maybe you had almost died, but you’d found out what was just under the surface of Satan’s façade this whole time. And maybe this encounter wouldn’t be forgotten for a long while, but right now, in your own little bubble, you can’t seem to care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading, i love n appreciate u! comments n kudos r always appreciated (: and remember to relax, take some time for yourself today, drink water, and eat some good food &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>